


Noche de pasión

by MilyV



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desnudos, Fluff, M/M, no hay mucho smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Una noche podía cambiarlo todo en una vieja amistad.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Noche de pasión

Besos por todos lados. Gruñidos, un cuerpo golpeando la cama y el otro subiéndose encima de él. Gimoteos de pasión. La pasión se había apoderado de ambos y se rehusa a soltarlos, hasta que estuvieran completamente satisfechos y cansados. Sentimientos sin resolver se abrían como las flores en primavera. 

Los resortes de la cama chirriaban mientras que aquellos dos hombres trataban de entregarse y dejar que sus instintos se apoderasen de ambos. Esa noche no había tregua, todo valía en aquel deseo que se desbordaba.

No lo habían buscado. Solamente había sido una noche para relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas. Sin embargo, ahí yacían, jugando fuera de los límites. El sudor resbalaba y de vez en cuando, dejaba mancha en las sábanas limpias. Los besos también dejaban sus marcas sobre las pieles, impresiones para no olvidar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. 

Por un breve instante, ambos se miraron. No era el momento de hablar de ello, lo único que importaba era vivir el momento. Una vez más, sus labios se unieron y se dejaron llevar, sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar. 

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y luego tomó una larga bocanada de aire. ¿En dónde estaba? Todo lo que sabía era que estaba con un profundo dolor de cabeza y que con certeza, ése no era su departamento.. El lugar le parecía conocido, después de echarle un largo vistazo. 

Se sentó sobre la cama. Se palpó el pecho y luego miró el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnudo. Observó a su alrededor, en busca de alguien. Pero al parecer, se encontraba completamente solo. 

—Pero, ¿qué mierda? —se preguntó, como si el viento pudiera responder lo que había pasado. 

Se puso de pie y se cubrió con la sábana. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar su ropa y salir de allí rápidamente.Se preguntó en qué clase de problemas se había metido. 

Sabía que había estado tomando la noche anterior. Se había ido a divertir, para bajar el estrés que le producía el trabajo. Luego… Luego ciertas cosas pasaron. Recordó aquellos besos que había intercambiado con su mejor amigo y en un remolino, sus ropas salieron volando al suelo.

Mientras que se ponía los pantalones con prisa, escuchó que una puerta se abría detrás de él. Había querido fugarse rápidamente de allí, para lidiar con los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese instante. Pero al parecer, había sido demasiado lento. 

—Ah, veo que te has despertado —dijo aquella voz profunda. 

Shura se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras que se arreglaba el cinturón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aioros. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decir en aquel momento? Se había acostado con su mejor amigo. La confusión se había apoderado de él. 

—Te he preparado café —Aioros se acercó para entregarle la taza:—Estoy seguro de que te hará pasar el dolor de cabeza —añadió. 

—Gracias —respondió éste y le dio un sorbo al café.Sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella sonrisa y de repente, sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Aioros decidió irse al balcón, para darle un poco de aire a Shura. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la conversación que estaba a punto de acontecer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera al día siguiente su mente conseguía comprender lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? 

Por su lado, Shura dejó la taza sobre una mesa de luz. Terminó de vestirse y se aseguró de que todas sus pertenencias se encontraran en sus bolsillos. Se rascó la nuca y miró la cama. De vez en cuando, recordaba los besos que había intercambiado con Aioros. Había sentido aquellos labios sobre los suyos e inconscientemente se tocó la boca con la yema del dedo.

Sin embargo, no quería que esto significara el fin de la amistad entre ambos. Habían sido amigos por largo tiempo y ahora esto… No, no, no. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza de una manera absurda. 

—Aioros… —Se acercó al mencionado, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial:—Me largo. Tengo que… —La mente se le puso en blanco en cuanto se percató de que Aioros le estaba prestando toda su atención. Se reprendió a sí mismo, debía concentrarse:—Tengo cosas que hacer. 

Aioros sonrió. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía obligarle a que se quedara o hablar del asunto. 

—Está bien —contestó y luego dio un par de pasos hacia Shura:—Entonces…¿Nos vemos? 

Shura asintió y le dio la espalda. 

—Nos vemos —respondió a su vez pero antes de que pudiera un par de pasos, Aioros le agarró del hombro. 

Aioros no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, salvo que sabía que debía impedir que se marchara. Si aquel hombre atravesaba la puerta, estaba seguro de que las cosas cambiarían para siempre. 

—Espera. ¿Es muy urgente lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó. 

Shura miró sobre su hombro y arqueó una de sus cejas. Él había querido evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aunque quizás aquella conversación era simplemente inevitable. Se dio la vuelta para responder.

—Tal vez pueda regalarte unos cuantos minutos más —Shura no tenía nada que hacer en su casa, pero Aioros ignoraba ello. 

Aioros lo llevó a la sala de estar, donde podrían estar más cómodos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación. Aioros tomó una de las manos de Shura y la puso entre las suyas. 

—Entonces… —Miró el piso de madera, necesitaba de inspiración. Habían sido amigos por un largo tiempo y si debía ser sincero, aquel encuentro lo había dejado con ganas de más. Le preocupaba la manera en que Shura podría reaccionar, pero quizás había un destello de esperanza:—¿Qué significa esto?

Shura observó con atención el rostro de Aioros. No era la primera vez que se quedaba mirándole fijamente. No era desagradable a la vista en lo absoluto. Estaba confundido. No quería decir algo que pudiera darle un mal sabor al otro, pero tampoco deseaba darle esperanza. Necesitaba tiempo.

—Que hemos pasado una buena noche —respondió y luego respiró profundamente:—Tal vez… Tal vez podríamos repetirlo en alguna ocasión. 

Aioros se mantuvo en silencio por un instante y luego levantó la mirada. Aquello podía haber sido peor. Se dijo que tenía que aprovechar de aquel instante o de lo contrario, no podría tener la oportunidad nuevamente. 

—Hagamos algo —Aioros sabía que aquello no tenía muchas chances. Claro, habían follado la noche anterior, pero no daba por sentado nada de lo que ocurría entre ambos:—¿Un beso? Luego si no sientes nada, te dejaré en paz. No volveremos a hablar de este asunto nunca más —Se la estaba jugando al todo o nada. 

—No me he cepillado los dientes —Shura acotó. Esa era la única negativa que se le ocurría. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía atraído por Aioros, pese a que trataba de racionalizarlo. Aquel hombre, además de guapo, era generoso y siempre lo había admirado por la forma en que trataba a la gente. 

Aioros sonrió y luego se acercó aún más al otro,al punto que las narices de ambos se rozaban entre sí. No se molestó en hacer más preguntas, Shura no ofrecía ninguna resistencia. Luego todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un beso delicado, el cual parecía tener la potestad de detener el tiempo. Un pequeño juego de lenguas que se rozaban y se buscaban entre sí.

La mano de Aioros acariciaba la mejilla de Shura, guiando el movimiento con delicadeza. Si fuera por el mismo Aioros, aquel beso hubiera durado una eternidad. Se separaron para poder respirar. 

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna por un largo rato. Aquel beso había hablado por los dos. 

Aioros se apartó del otro y lo observó con atención. Su amistad estaba jodida de todas maneras, pensó. Ahora la pelota estaba en el lado de Shura y todo dependía de él. 

—Una cita —Shura murmuró después de una infinidad de minutos:—Luego… —Respiró hondamente:—Si las cosas no resultan, vamos a pretender que nada de esto ha pasado —propuso. Estaba tenso. No quería perder a Aioros como amigo por algo que podría o no funcionar. 

Aioros puso una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de Shura y contermpló sus ojos negros. Él también estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta le daba mucha esperanza. 

—¿Más café? —le ofreció antes de ponerse de pie. 

—Podría tomar una taza más —Shura asintió mientras que contemplaba a Aioros. 

No estaba seguro del futuro que les deparaba, pero, Shura pensó, no le importaría despertarse junto a él todas las mañanas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
